


finding home

by Serasri



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24052363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serasri/pseuds/Serasri
Summary: Only she told nem that she loved nem
Relationships: Original Female Character(s)/Original Non-Binary Character(s)





	finding home

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr

James didn’t know much love at home.

Nir parents were getting a divorce, but by the time James was born, they’d grown too tired for fights and all that was left was bitter disappointment and resentful silence.

Ne was an accident, conceived in a hateful clash of anger and passion only a few weeks before nir mother served nir father divorce papers. Since the house was big enough for both to never see each other again, neither bothered moving out.

So nir father was there when nir mother shrieked in fury at the little blue plus sign.

James met her in high school, Lilith was the brightest thing ne had ever seen. So sharp and in focus, unlike the drab and dull household ne was raised in, simmering with a resting despairing atmosphere. The air around her vibrated with energy that invigorated nem, her kindness and compassion a balm to nir unrefined planes and sharp edges. Ne was lucky ne was part of her orientation group, ne doubted ne could have caught nor attention otherwise. They hit it off pretty quick.

James adored her; Lilith was the best friend ne ever had. They talked of topics they enjoyed and she was perfect at silent companionship, she wasn’t the greatest at listening, but that was fine, ne was and she was better at knowing what other people meant anyway. She’d invite nem over to her house and they’d play video games or cook, or read or even one time, learned to knit scarves.

It was years before she said she loved nem, but that was okay, because ne already knew that, but was simply pleased to hear it, even moreso because no one had ever said that to nem before. He said it back, and they just went back to reading after that. It didn’t change much for nem, ne had realized years back that ne had found in her a home filled with love.


End file.
